bloody red moon
by Sweetiepie099
Summary: what will happen when Sebastian is suspicious of ciel it might get hot


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Another day working with young master ow how happy I am to have another gorgeous day to spend with young master (draws curtains) as I turn around to see young master asleep like an angel I just love the cute face that he shows even I'm blushing a bit. I come closer and closer to young master to only whisper "wake up young master" in a deep low sexy voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" I woke up only to see my butler facing me with a smile I sit up only to order him to undress me but something wasn't right I saw redness in Sebastian's checks but I let it go thinking it was nothing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I saw young masters intensive deep blue eyes staring at me as I dressed him I felt my face get hot I stood up after I finished to dress him but my mind wondered to his soft pink lips and my mind telling me to kiss him to get this out of my mind I went up to his check and slightly started to softly let my lips touch his check only to have a slap on the face by him I turn around and close the door to only get ready for the day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"W W W What was that he's my butler not lover and also the fact that were both guys what the fucking hell is he thinking but nether mind that I'll have to deal with it later I have to get started on my work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Good mooring master today we have exotic fruits with fresh nuts and Yorkshire tea please enjoy young master"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-AU; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"hmm I hope likes it the person that brings our fine and high quality ingredients is off work for about a week and the food is getting /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 107%;"spares but I only want the best for young master. With a slight grin on his face he continues to do the house work./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"ahh once again the tea is exquisite and breakfast is divine. I better check today's schedule ahh it seems we have a very interesting guest visiting us today./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""SABASTIAN" I yell /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yes young master what might be the problem" I hope there was nothing wrong with the breakfast it'll be a pain to make another one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sebastian I hope you know that we have a very important guest today so make a proper dinner tonight with our finest red wine we have./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sabastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Yes young master of course I shall prepare a great British menu fish course with the finest of fish"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""hmm sounds proper"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 20.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Well then I shall start preparing it now"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hmm I want to make a good impression for our guest tonight I can't afford to have any mistakes/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Later that night /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Knock knock) "Young master is here shall I let him in"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""yes you shall I'll be there in a moment" as Sebastian lest I noticed something I never noticed before his muscles that showed through his shirt I felt my face getting hotter and hotter as more of his muscles showed he glimpsed back only to see my face as red as wine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sabastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(closes door) what the fucking oh my fucking god what the hell was that I have never in my entire life have I seen his face look like that but that makes me want to touch him more but I can't I am his butler not lover but he's so cute when he blushes that I wish I was his lover so I can make him mine but it's the most likely impossible to accomplish that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Fucking god he saw he defiantly saw there's no doubt about it but it's not like I care it's not as if I wish for him to become my lover or anything but sometimes I wish I could at least get closer to him anyway the guest is probably waiting for my arrival I better head down./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"(Opens door) "I greatly hope you have a pleasant time grell"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Grell/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Hello bassy I've been so lonely without you so why don't you and me hit it up tonight"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Please grell do not refer me to me as bassy please refer to me as Sebastian am I clear grell also to add we are never going to hit it up ever"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Grell /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Well that took the fun out of everything you are so boring"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sorry for my lateness grell how are you I hope your trip here was good"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Grell/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Fine thank you ciel but please do something with bassy over here he's all grim"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"During the dinner all my eyes could see Sebastian with his cheeky and sexy smile he nearly always had on and I kept watching his muscles his long eye lashes his slim body everything about him made my heart skip a beat all the time and made me think of the one true wish I had on my mind all the time was that for him to become mine for eternity but I only wish that he could think the same way that I do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sabastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I wonder what was wrong with young master his eyes are looking in the distant again something must be on his mind /spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"but I have no idea what could he be thinking at a time like this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After dinner/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I hope you have a pleasant time here grell I wish for you to have a safe trip home"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Grell/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I really did enjoy my time here thank you for inviting me ciel bye bye bassy see you next time"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"With a blow kiss he left/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Here's my chance to see what the fucking hell is on his mind /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I saw Sebastian with a strange look on his face like he was about to say something but instead he grabbed both of my arms and pinned me against the wall my mind was in a blur I had no idea what was with him tonight so with a trembling voice I say to him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""What's wrong Sebastian?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I try to hold in something that I didn't want him to see and that was a blush that was acing to come out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Fuck his face right now is so cute it makes me…./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"what the fucking hell was that noise it seems that Sebastian the man before me is making sexual noises but but why is he does he find me cute or something grr I can't hold it in my face got hotter and hotter as the noises seemed to get louder and louder from his hot steamy breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It seemed that I had forgotten the question that was on my mind but since he's like this I might as well continue if he allows me to do so but I did want to say one thing so I leant towards his hot ear and softly said/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Young master your blushing"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""S s s Sebastian I am not it might be that you're just seeing things" I could see that sexy smile appear on his face getting closer and closer to my face and./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastianbr / /spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I couldn't hold back the urges to feel to touch to kiss this adorable boy in front of me so I went closer and closer to his blushing red face and kissed him right on the mouth I loved the look he gave off his closed little eyes and his soft lips made me have a moment of joy the joy to wanting this boy to be mine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I can't believe this hot sexy butler is kissing me could you believe right now I don't care what people think I'm just going to surrender to his powerful, overtaking, sexy and his fucking bad side. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I started to escalate the situation by starting to put my left leg in-between young masters legs that were so little and thin that I could snap them in two as I was doing this I kept giving him kisses everywhere the check, neck, forehead an everywhere that I could reach then I pulled the blue ribbon he wore off I looked up to find young master staring at me to say that I could continue to do this to him with that I slowly started to unbutton his shirt but I stopped at the second button and looked at young master./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was in pure bliss the way that he kisses me but then he stopped all of a sudden but why did he stop I looked at him in confusion he suddenly picks me up like princess./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""w w w what are you doing Sebastian"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sorry young master but this can't be helped"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I carry young master up the stairs to the bedroom where I./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"The next thing I know I'm thrown on my bed /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sebastian" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was in a state of confusion why did he bring me here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sorry young master but it seems I will not be able to hold myself back"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He comes closer and closer to me as I sit on the bed he pushes me down and whispers /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I want you only to be mine is that ok with you'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was shocked to hear him say that but /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"To my surprise he came closer and closer to my ear and said in a low soft voice/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I approve of your wish"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After he said that I wasn't going to go easy on him so he should be prepared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"After I said that he started to unbutton my shirt but one of the buttons just didn't budge so he ripped the shirt off me and started kissing my thin body touching the most sensitive places he then started to lick and then kiss my body lick, kiss, lick, kiss he continued it for a while but I enjoyed every second of it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He looked so adorable and his body is so silky and slim that I couldn't stop for even a minute his body started to sweat up it tasted sweet as I kept kissing his body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He didn't stop for a second and so I started to sweat but that made it even worse because he kept licking up the sweat but I enjoyed every second and every kiss came a new feeling of bliss./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I felt the urge to take off his pants to see what was hidden underneath so I wrapped my hands along his thin body down to his pants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""S s s stop Sebastian"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I suddenly got a shock when the young master said that but he got closer to me and ripped off my clothes and only my underwear was left on my body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I dint know he would be this hot underneath his clothes" fuck I said it out loud he wasn't meant to hear that/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""How bold of you to say that young master but if you're saying that may I continue"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"As I cover my face with the covers I softly speak/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""You may"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""As you wish young master but just to let you know nothing will stop me this time" as I continue my fingers ran down to his underwear and slowly pull down while kissing him I face up only to see him covering his mouth and blushing trying to make any sound./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I want to hold back the feeling of making a single sound but the feeling is getting too much to hold in./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""ehh"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I look up only to hear the sound of my young master /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Are you enjoying this young master because it sounds like it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""S s s shat up I didn't"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Fuck he heard that but I mean it doesn't really matter now since I'm in this situation./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 16pt; line-height: 107%;"I continue down until his underwear was off and I could see everything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""hmm"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""What"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Well it's just so small and cute like you young master "/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Shat the fuck up what about you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"If you want to see you have to do it yourself young master or are you too innocent to do that"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""F f fine I'll do it"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I start to move forward towards him as I got closer I could see sweat on him so I want the only one I start to run my fingers down his chest which I don't know how many packs there were maybe over 10 or 15 I slip my fingers down to his pants and start to slip them down his legs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""How is it down there young master"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I saw his eyes widen and blush all over his face it was very pleasing to see./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I had no idea what I was looking at it was like a monster or a demon all I knew was that it was huge./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Were not alike are we young master well never mind that lets continue ok"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"In a shaky nervous voice I agreed he continued kissing down my body until he reached my legs kissing and licking up and down them then finally in between to where my dick he first just licked it up and down and this was already making me feel absolute pleasure./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was feeling bliss that I was here finally I could see and taste him I continued to lick and kiss it until I started to heavily lick it. It was so small but precious to me I started to slowly put it in my mouth and started to suck it but I stopped and stared at young master./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Why did you stop what the matter?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He came up to my face and slide his/span span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"tongue in my mouth it was the first time I experienced it and it felt amazing to fight for domination but I think Sebastian won./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I want young master to relax a bit more before I continue to make him mine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /spanspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"had that look on his face that he wanted to do even more to me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I should've told you this before but I think your chest, mouth, hair and your tiny dick is so adorable young master"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I could say the same thing to you Sebastian I mean look at you your cheat is amazing your hair is a perfect shade of black you have beautiful sharp eye and our d d dick is like a demon you are just perfect"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Young master? Well aren't we a bit bold today"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""So what can't I be a bit bold and not so innocent?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""But you being so innocent is the best part about you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I blushed as of what he said but I wanted to prove that I wasn't so innocent so I got up and went to him and./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I got pushed down on the bed with young master on top of me he started to kiss my body but I was interested to where this was going./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Oh crap I had no idea what I was doing but I really did want to prove to him that I wasn't so innocent and that I can prove that he always can't be the one to lead./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"He started to go up and down with kisses I felt that there was a hidden side to him that I just discovered but that was about to end./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was getting tired I felt like I couldn't do anything suddenly Sebastian grabbed my sweaty hand and got up from the bed which was covered in sweat and pulled me down onto the bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Sorry young master but you're so cute that I can't let you do this"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I have no idea what Sebastian is doing but then suddenly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was in the mood now I can't be patient anymore so I started slowly touching his leg then started to put his leg up on my shoulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I don't care anymore I'll let him do this to me I mean I think I'm falling for this hot demon of a butler again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I could see in his eyes that he was falling for me again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Young master are you falling in love with me"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /spanspan style="font-size: 18pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""How did you know I mean it's not that true?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Young master let me tell you this you are a very easy person to read but that's why I love to tease you"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Why do you say such embarrassing thing Sebastian?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"It was embarrassing I can't say I love you and all that type of stuff but I can show it thru most of my actions. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""young master you need to relax now ok'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I've waited such a long time for I'm to become mine and now that wish is getting closer to become real I slowly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I saw Sebastian slowly go down to my body my heart was racing and skipping beats but I had to relax like he told me to do./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Sebastian /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I knew this would happen he's getting nervous but I can't stop now I don't care I love him too much I went down even lower I was getting so close to his body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I was getting ready for the pain to spike into me instead of a sharp pain it went slowly and then the pain started to erupt it was so hard not to make noises./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 21.3333px; line-height: 22.8267px;"Sebastian/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 21.3333px; line-height: 22.8267px;"i saw only pain in his dark mysterious eyes so/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 21.3333px; line-height: 22.8267px;""i knew it its painful isn't it for you do you want me to stop/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 21.3333px; line-height: 22.8267px;"ciel/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 21.3333px; line-height: 22.8267px;""huh don't stop don't worry about me i'll handle the pain somehow but all i wish from you is that you love me with everything you got"after i said that i had the most pleasure i have ever felt in my entire life./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 21.3333px; line-height: 22.8267px;"And after we made love that night i looked up into the sky and saw that the sky was like a bloody red moon night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
